In the middle of nowhere
by daxy
Summary: Horatio is being held captured in the middle of nowhere
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Horatio is being held hostage in a place and his team tries to find him.**

**AN: okay, so this is my second fanfic. But my first attempt to write well I guess a sort of drama/action fix. I took a little idea from another writer (Crazy), but it was okay by her. **

Horatio opened his eyes, "were the hell am I?", he thought, he was in a little room with stone walls and stone floor, the only light came from a little window with boards nailed over it, leaving just a few small openings for the sun light to come in. He had pants and a shirt on him, his hands were bound. He had no idea how he had gotten here or why.

"Come on Horatio think." He thought to himself, "What's the last thing you remember?".

The last thing he could remember was when he was just about to leave for work, around 7:30, he was just about to get into the car when something hard hit him the head and... Well, here he was.

**-I-**

"Anyone seen Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she walked into the break room.

"No, what time is it?" Ryan asked as he drank his coffee.

"8:30, I´ve looked all over for him, he´s not here."

"Ah, don't worry he´ll show up." Eric said, patting her on her shoulder.

"Eric, seriously, its 8:30, he´s never late, what if something happened."

"Have you called his cell?" Eric asked as he was getting ready to leave for court.

"Yes, three times and I´ve called his house, no answer."

"Well, maybe, for the first time in what? Three years, he´s late." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, it is possible Cal." Eric said mockingly, "You might not believe it, but it can happen."

"Wonders never cease." Natalia suddenly said.

"Yeah, okay, but if he´s not here at 9 we should all be worried."

Eric and Ryan giggled as she walked out of the break room, they were right, even Horatio of all people could be late, but it just didn´t seem right, he should answer his phone.

Natalia ran up to Calleigh.

"Hey Cal, sorry about that little comment, but hey, Horatio is a tough guy, he´s probably just late and didn´t hear his phone calling." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you´re probably right, so how´s your case going?"

"Just fine, we have a suspect and all that is left to do is to match his DNA to the one on the handle of the knife."

"Well, that's great, my case is worse, I have about 7 different guns that were used in a murder between two gangs, and one day I hope they learn to use similar weapons."

"Haha, well then they would get caught easier, and they don´t want that."

"Well, they could do it for me."

"Yeah, good luck with you case, see you later."

"Bye."

Calleigh felt that a lot of the worry she was caring went away after that conversation, she shouldn´t worry so much. Calleigh went down to the morgue to find Alexx.

**-I-**

Someone was opening the door, a big man came inside the room, he was tall and looked like a bodybuilder, and he had a chain with him.

"Well, well, if it ain't Lt. Caine, nice to meet you, you are probably wondering what you´re doing here and I´ll tell you that, but first I want to beat you up a little."

The man smirked and took a hold of Horatio's feet; he dragged him out of the room to a hallway with glass pieces on the floor. The glass will make it more painful for you, but more fun for me. The man said, smirking. He put tape over Horatio's mouth and before Horatio could blink he was hit by the chain.

Horatio groaned, every time the chain came in contact with his skin he groaned and tried to crawl away. If the man thought he crawled to far, he wouldn´t just step closer to him, instead he would pull him over the glass.

"I'm doing this, because you and your fucking team put my brother in jail!" The man shouted and started getting more aggressive.

Horatio couldn´t take it anymore, it hurt so much. As the man got more aggressive, his blows got harder and Horatio could feel his blood run down his back.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: In 2011 the first 9 chapters have been checked for spelling and grammar and a few other mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just thought of something, I'm not really sure what the rating should be on my story, I'm from Sweden; don't really understand what all those ratings mean, but anyway.**

Horatio could feel pieces of glass in his wounds on his back, it was stinging and he could see several cuts on his arms.

_"How long did he beat me?"_ He thought to himself.

He was never going get out of here alive, unless of course his team finds him, they must know by now that he´s gone. He was lying on his stomach and he could feel his broken ribs, luckily they hadn´t punctured his lungs or anything else, but if the man was going to beat him some more he was surely going to have internal bleedings.

The tape over his mouth was gone, it hurt to breathe. He thought about his team, what if he would never see them again, "come one Horatio, stop that, you are getting out of here... alive" he said to himself, he tried to stand up, but as soon as he put his foot down he screamed in pain an fell down to the floor, he had a large piece of glass stuck in his right foot, it hadn´t pierced his foot, but the wound was very deep.

He looked at his left foot, small pieces of glass were stuck in the skin, and if only his hands weren´t bound he could pick them out.

_"Shit! I'm stuck here, I can't stand up."_ He thought as he dropped his head against the wall, he could hear the man moving around on the floor under him, he would probably come up soon and beat him up some more.

**-I-**

"Did you call Frank?" Alexx asked Calleigh.

Calleigh was pacing around in the break room, it was now 9:10 and everybody now understood that Horatio was missing.

"Yes, He´s driving to Horatio´s house with Natalia and Ryan, Eric is checking if we can trace Horatio´s cell phone."

"That's good, honey, don´t worry we´ll find him."

"Alexx, what if we don´t, what if he´s out in the middle of nowhere and is injured?"

"Cal, honey, don´t think like that."

"Then what should I think?" Calleigh asked as tears started to run down her cheeks.

The man she secretly loved was missing and most certainly injured.

Alexx hugged Calleigh, of course Alexx was worried as well, but she always had positive thoughts.

"We... we can't trace his phone, it's off." Eric said as he stood in the doorway to the break room.

"Well, let's hope Nat and Ryan finds something in his house, don´t worry, we´ll find him." Alexx said, still hugging Calleigh.

Eric walked out and sat down on a bench in the hallway.

_"Damn it, why didn´t I listen to Calleigh from the beginning, of course it was strange when H didn´t show up, I should have listened to her."_ He thought as he hit himself in the head.

If he just would have taken Calleigh's worries seriously, then maybe those 40 minutes hadn´t been wasted by drinking coffee, whoever had Horatio could be out of the state by now, of course that depends on when Horatio was kidnapped, but still, he should have taken her worries seriously.

**-I-**

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up when felt the freezing water being thrown on him.

"No sleeping here." The man said.

Horatio just looked at him, not sure on what to say.

"I'm not going to tell you my real name, but you can call me Pedro, you and your team put my little brother in jail for murder."

"He was guilty."

"Guilty my ass! He was innocent! Don´t you dare call him guilty, he was just as innocent as a fucking butterfly! Do you understand that you stupid shit!"

Horatio nodded, he didn´t want to piss of Pedro so much that he would beat him, and he was already in such deep pain. Pedro took another bucket and threw more water on him, Horatio gasped, it was so cold.

"I will teach you to not go after innocent men!"

Pedro took out an electric pistol and put on Horatio´s stomach.

"Ever been electrocuted before?" He asked with a big smirk on his face.

Horatio shook his head; he knew this was going to hurt. Pedro pulled the trigger and Horatio groaned and his body was shaking. Pedro laughed and would stop every now and then, wait a few seconds and the pull the trigger again. Horatio had trouble breathing; he could feel his pulse all over his body.

**-I-**

Ryan searched the entrance, that's were they had found H´s shades, that's were he had been attacked. Nat was inside the house looking for anything that could point them to their kidnapper, so far they had nothing.

Ryan sighed, _"first Eric getting shot and now this"_ he thought, he was so frustrated, he knew that every minute was valuable when someone was missing and what if Horatio was already dead, _"stop it Ryan, don´t think like that, of course he´s alive",_ he thought.

Nat was searching for something in the living room, "the kidnapper were probably never inside Horatio´s house, there is no sign of it at all" she thought, she liked Horatio a lot, she loved him as a friend, he was the one who had never been angry on her for being the mole, he never said anything about it, hell, he even offered her a spot on his team, and she took it, she was happy being a part of the team.

Ryan looked at some pictures on the wall in the hallway, there were pictures of Horatio and Ray together, pictures of Horatio and Ray as kids, he seemed so happy on those pictures, but he always seemed so lonely and unhappy at work, especially around the holidays. What if he was all alone on Christmas Eve for example, because Horatio doesn´t have a family, they´re all dead.

**-I-**

Horatio could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired.

He was shocked, he had actually been electrocuted! He could still feel his pulse all over his body, and his ribs were killing him.

_"Is this how I'm going to die?" _He thought, _"Alone with a fucking psychopath in the middle of nowhere!"_

He wasn´t going to let himself die here, he wanted to see Calleigh again; he wanted to tell her that he loved her.

He was not going to die here.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio could hear Pedro talking on the phone on the floor under him, _"Yes! He has a phone, all I got to do is to get down there and call someone and they can trace the call"_ He thought, but suddenly remembered the big piece of glass in his foot.

_"Damn, I have to take it out before I can walk, and to take it out my hands need to be free"_, he banged his head against the wall a couple of times.

He was getting so frustrated, his ribs and back were killing him, but he had to do something to get out of here, even if it meant pulling out the glass from his foot.

"You look like you're in a lot of pain Caine, are you?" Pedro asked from outside the room.

"You should know, shouldn´t you... what do you think after your torture." Horatio said with anger in his voice.

"Hah, I guess I should know. Well if it will make you happier I'm going free you hands."

Horatio didn't answer, of course he was happy that Pedro would free his hands, but the only way for him to get to the phone was without the piece of glass in his foot and with Pedro out of the house.

Pedro walked in to the room and rolled Horatio on his stomach; he took out a knife and cut off the ropes around Horatio´s wrists.

"There you go, hehe, happy now?" Pedro asked with a big ugly smirk.

Suddenly Pedro took a grip off Horatio´s right foot.

"It doesn´t look comfortable having this piece of glass in your foot, maybe I should take it out?" Pedro's smile told Horatio that he wasn´t going to pull it out.

Suddenly Pedro pressed the glass deeper into Horatio's foot. Horatio screamed pain, he jerked his back up.

"Argh! Stop it!" He screamed.

Pedro was enjoying this, that's was for sure, he pressed slowly, making Horatio go crazy, Pedro was laughing. After a while the top of the glass started to come out on the top of Horatio´s foot, but Pedro didn´t stop there, he kept on going until the bottom was barely visible.

"Argh! Fuck!" Horatio panted; if he would have had a gun right now he would have blown Pedro´s head off without hesitation.

"Hurts doesn´t it? That's the way I felt when you put my brother in jail."

Pedro left, Horatio was bleeding very much from his foot.

"Shit! It hurts so much! I'm going to kill that fucker!"

Of course now he could do what he had planned to do, he could take the glass out and run down to the phone, if only Pedro would leave soon.

"Please, Calleigh, find me soon... I love you Calleigh." He thought as he was getting extremely tired.

**-I-**

Eric walked in with about twenty case files; he dropped them on the table in the break room.

"Okay, this is the cases over the last year where people have made threats to Horatio." He said and saw how Calleigh´s and Alexx's faces shined up.

"Good, I hope our guy is in one these files." Calleigh said and started looking in the top file.

Eric and Alexx took a file each and started looking as well. Ryan walked in after about 15 minutes; he took a cup of coffee.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Eric asked.

"No, sorry, there´s nothing there, I mean, we searched the hole house and the entrance, which is where he was attacked, his shades were there, but other than that we got nothing." He said and drank some coffee.

"Well, we got case files from the last year with people making threats towards H." Eric said and gave Ryan a case file.

"This guy looks like a match, David Finch, been in jail for assault against judges and lawyers, he also said he would kill Horatio slowly when his brother Jay was sent to 33 years in prison for sexual abuse." Calleigh said showing them the picture of David, by just looking at him you could see that he was violent.

"Well I hate to rule out a good match, but David has been in a coma for about three weeks and still hasn´t woken up, apparently he was injured in a car accident three weeks ago." Tripp said standing in the doorway.

"Damn, okay, let's keep on looking." Said Eric.

"Yeah, you know what; I´ll take five case files with me to read in my lab see you." Calleigh said walking out of the room before anyone could object.

As she entered her lab and sat down, she looked at the door, as if Horatio would walk in any minute now and ask her how she was doing, he always did, he walked around every morning asking everybody how they were doing, why would something like this happened to such a nice person?

_"Why him, why not me? I´d die for him, he doesn´t deserve this, he doesn´t deserve being kidnapped."_ she started crying, wondering what however had him was doing to him, was he injured? Was he already dead?

But no she couldn´t think like that, Alexx was right, of course they would find him. She only hoped they would find him alive.

**-I-**

Horatio hadn´t fallen asleep, he just rested a little bit, he looked at his foot, he knew that you should never pull something out if it was stuck in your body, but he had to, to have a chance of getting out he had to.

He sat up, took a hold of his foot and stared at it for a long time.

_"This is going to hurt, I'm just going to cause myself more pain"_ he thought and for a second he thought about giving up.

He suddenly remembered he had a picture of a sleeping blonde CSI in the back pocket of his pants, he took it out.

He had taken that picture a week ago, he and Eric had walked in on Calleigh sleeping, and Horatio just had to take a picture, he was supposed to show it to her, but then he got kidnapped. She looked so peaceful, her skin so soft and she had a little smile, he wondered what it would be like to wake up and see that pretty face every morning.

He wondered what it would be like to hold her and kiss her.

_"But if I die here, I will never know what it's like."_ He thought and once again prepared himself to pull out the glass from his foot.

He took a grip of the bottom of the glass and closed his eyes, he was just about to start pulling when he remembered that Pedro was still downstairs, he had to put something in his mouth to muffle his screams, he ripped away a piece of fabric from his pants and put it in his mouth.

He bit his tongue as he started to pull out the glass, _"Oh fucking God! This hurts!"_ he thought and stopped, half of it was out; he had hard time breathing because of his ribs. When his breathing had slowed down a little he pulled again, he groaned in pain and could feel his blood flow from the wound.

As soon as the glass was out he took the fabric from his mouth and tied it around his foot. His foot was aching.

"Oh fuck that hurt!" He groaned.

Tears ran down his cheeks, he didn´t know if he should cry or laugh. At least now he had a chance to get out and it sure felt good without the glass stuck in his foot.

**-I-**

Ryan ran fast in the hallway, he had two very possible suspects.

He bumped into Natalia.

"Hey Ryan, what's going on?" She asked.

"I have two very possible suspects." He panted.

"Good, I´ll find Calleigh and Alexx and you´ll run after Tripp and Eric."

They parted and after only a couple of minutes they were all gathered in the break room.

"Okay, so I found two possible suspects, the first one is Bradley Becket, he said he was going to kill us all when his daughter was sent to jail for armed robbery, now he specifically said he was going to kidnap us one at the time and torture us, now to the best part. He has been stalking H for almost two weeks, that's enough time to learn someone's routines. Ryan said showing them the picture of Bradley."

"That's good, the next one?" Tripp asked.

"That's Ramon Julio Pedro Moreno, we all put his brother away for murder only a month ago, he has been seen writing notes with words like _"Kill Caine"_ and _"Blow up MDPD", _stuff like that, he also tried to attack H with a knife in court the day his brother was found guilty, he was released the next day."

"Okay, I´ll send out a BOLO on both of them." Tripp said and walked away to make his phone call.

"Very good Ryan!" Eric said patting Ryan on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I hope it's one of these guys." Ryan said.

Everybody felt a little bit happier now that they had two suspects with good motives.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bradley Becket looked at Frank and Eric, they had brought him in for some reason, he didn´t know what reason yet.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here?" He asked, looking a little angry.

"Yeah, you here because Horatio Caine is missing and you have made threats towards him and stalked him for two weeks." Said Eric.

"Oh come one, I was angry alright." Bradley chuckled a little bit.

"So angry that you have been stalking him for the past two weeks?" Frank asked.

"Well... yeah."

"Look, things doesn´t look good for you, you have made threats against Lt. Caine and you´ve been stalking him for two weeks, that's long enough to learn someone's routines! Did you kidnap Lt. Caine? Or did you see who did?" Eric asked getting angrier for every second that passed.

"I did not kidnap him, and routines? Come one, the guy did something different every day, the only thing I know is that he leaves for work about 07:30 or something like that, but look I stopped stalking him three days ago." Bradley said, knew he was in deep shit.

"Really and why should we believe you?" Frank asked, "So you were not there yesterday, on the 7th May?"

"No! I'm not a kidnapper!"

"Alright, did you see anyone else that seemed as if he or she were stalking Lt. Caine?" Eric asked.

"No, sorry."

"Well, we are going to have to let you go, but don´t go far." Frank said.

Eric and Frank left the room.

"Do you think it's him?" Eric asked.

"No, he doesn´t seem like a kidnapper, he doesn´t seem guilty."

"I agree, somehow I hope that this Ramon guy will be the one, but if he is he´s not exactly going to tell us that."

"No, not exactly."

"We still have to find him right?"

"Yeah, but were getting close."

Eric and Frank parted, Eric took the elevator up to the lab, he was so worried about H, and he meant a lot to him. He was like a father to him, he respected and admired him so much, he didn´t want him to die. Nobody wanted him to die.

**-I-**

_"__F__inally!"_ Horatio thought as he heard Pedro leave the building, he had received a phone call and was now about to leave the house for, hopefully, a long, long time.

_"This is my chance! All I have to do now is to get out of the room"_ he thought, and suddenly he thought that he couldn´t remember hearing Pedro use any keys to the door, hopefully the door wasn´t locked.

He stood up and limped towards the door, it hurt to walk, but he had to. He opened the door, and peeked outside, nobody was there, and the floor however was still covered with glass, _"I just have to stick it out"_ he thought and took his first step out in the hallway.

**-I-**

Ramon Julio Pedro Moreno was a big man with long black hair and a sly smile.

He seemed so self-righteous that it almost made Eric want to throw up right in his face.

"So Mr. Moreno, do you know why you´re here?" Frank asked.

"No, but I´d be happy to know."

"Lt Horatio Caine is missing, you know who that is don´t you?" Frank asked.

"Horatio Caine? no, sorry, don´t think I´ve ever heard of him."

"That's funny, because you tried to stab him in court about a month ago, when your brother was sentenced to jail for murder, it was Lt. Caine and his team that had provided the evidence in you brothers case, you got so mad that you tried to stab Lt. Caine." Eric said.

"Oh him! Yes, well I overreacted."

"Overreacted? You also said you would have your revenge." Said Frank.

"Oh come on, wouldn´t you react that why if your brother or sister were suddenly sent to jail for murder?"

"No, I wouldn´t." Said Eric.

"Yeah right." Pedro said giving Eric an ugly smirk.

"Where were you on the morning between 06:00 and 08:00 the 7th May?" Frank asked.

"Out with my dog."

"Can anyone confirm that?" Eric asked.

"No."

Frank nodded to Eric and they stepped out of the room for a minute.

"We have to let him go." Frank said.

"Yeah, I know." Eric sighed.

"We have no evidence to pin this on him or Becket."

"I know, damn."

Eric sighed; Frank told Pedro that he could leave.

Frank sat down at his desk, Horatio was his best friend, and he could really relax when he was with H, and if he dies he would miss him very much.

But Horatio wasn´t dead until they found dead.

**-I-**

Horatio found the phone, he had been looking for it a long time, the hallways had started getting weird and it was as if he was in a labyrinth.

But now he had the phone, he dialed a number and waited.

_"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up!" _he thought.

"Tripp." Said the voice on the other end.

"Frank, it's H!"

"H, oh my god, where are you?"

"I'm uh... I don't know, wait..." Horatio walked towards a small window and Frank started walking towards the lab to trace the call.

"I'm uh... I see a highway far away, and there´s a lot of trees, are you in the lab?"

"On my way, I'm almost there, keep on talking."

"Right, I'm in a stone... stone house."

His ribs were killing him and he had trouble breathing.

"Are you injured?"

"Yes, my ribs are broken and I have... glass... in my back."

"Well, try not to faint. Do you know who kidnapped you?"

"He calls himself Pedro and he´s a big man with long black hair, he´s not here right now, but he might be back soon."

"Okay, stay on the phone with me."

"Oh fuck, I don´t think I can."

"Yes, you can. Listen to me, don´t hang up alright? Stay with me."

"Shit! He´s coming back Frank! I have to hang up."

"No, wait Horatio, don´t hang up!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

Frank could hear a voice, it was that fucker Moreno guy, he thought. He heard something that sounded like as if someone were being beaten with something... and the line went dead.

**-I-**

Pedro was hitting Horatio with the chains and Horatio screamed in pain, Pedro threw water at him and pressed his face down in the pool of water, trying to drown him.

Horatio panicked, only making it worse as water filled his lungs.

"You little shit! I'm going to kill you; you called the fucking police didn´t you!" Pedro was so furious now; he threw some more water and pulled the trigger on the electric pistol.

"Argh!" Horatio screamed and his body was shaking.

Every time his body started shaking Pedro beat him with the chains.

Horatio could feel his ribs aching and blood coming out from his nose, mouth, back and from a big wound in his head.

**-I-**

Tyler was tracing the last call from Fank's cell phone. Frank was pacing around in the room; Eric and Ryan were watching Tyler work.

"Got it! He´s at Friar´s Copse, in the old paper factory, there is a highway not far from said."

"Great, thanks Tyler!"Frank said as he, Eric and Ryan walked fast out of the room and towards the elevators.

Eric called Calleigh and Alexx and told them were Horatio was.

"Horatio said the guys name was Pedro, sound familiar?" Frank said.

"Yeah, Ramon Julio Pedro Moreno." Said Eric.

"Damn, he was the second guy you questioned right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and damnit he got away." Eric said.

"Don´t worry, every cop in Florida is looking for him right now." Frank said.

They took their cars and drove full speed towards Friar´s Copse, it would take them at least 20 minutes to get there, and Frank had also sent an ambulance there.

Calleigh and Alexx who had been quite close to Friar´s Copse arrived after five minutes. There was no car parked outside the house and when they entered the first room, no one answered to their calls.

Calleigh had her gun in case the kidnapper was there. It was glass all over the floor and as they moved in to the second room they stared in shock at the body in front of them. Horatio was hanging in chains against a wall; his wrists carried all his weight, his whole body was covered with blood, fresh blood. Alexx walked over to Horatio´s body and started checking for a pulse, it took some time, but after a while she found a faint pulse.

"He´s still alive Calleigh, help me get him down." She said.

Calleigh walked quietly over to Alexx, this was going to be hard, one of them had to lift Horatio up and his lifeless body would be heavy and Calleigh and Alexx were quite small.

"Okay, I´ll lift him up and you´ll take away the chains." Calleigh said.

"Okay." Said Alexx and found a small box for her to stand on.

"Ready?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh nodded and took a hold of Horatio´s legs, she lifted him up with all her strength and it didn´t take Alexx long to remove the chains, they had only been wired around his wrist. They carefully lowered him down on the floor, trying to remove as much of the glass as possible.

"He has broken ribs, deep wounds on his back, head and arms." Alexx said, he probably has internal bleedings as well.

"What are these two small burn marks? Is it what I think it is?"

"What?"

"I think it's from an electric gun, I think he´s been electrocuted!"

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Alexx said with disgust in her voice.

Horatio´s breathing was weak and irregular, Alexx and Calleigh looked at him, there wasn´t much else they could do. Soon they herd sirens and two EMT´s walked in, they placed an oxygen mask on Horatio and loaded him in to the ambulance, Calleigh went with them.

Eric and Ryan walked in to the house to find Alexx sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay Alexx?" Eric asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, just shocked." She said and smiled a little.

"How is he?" Ryan asked.

"He has broken ribs and deep wounds on his back, head and arms; he probably has internal bleedings as well." She said and stood up.

"He´ll make it, he´s a fighter." Eric said.

Eric and Ryan knew they had to process the house and they got started quickly, talking everything they could with them. Alexx drove to the hospital.

**-I-**

A team of doctors met the ambulance with Horatio in it.

They ran with Horatio to one of the ER rooms and Calleigh waited outside, watching.

"He´s got a low pulse, doctor." One of the nurses called out.

They started putting all sorts of tubes in him and tried to get his heart to beat a little more, his pulse was just too low.

Suddenly Calleigh heard a sound that she hated; she looked in horror at Horatio´s heart monitor.

The line was flat...

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor took the paddles and charged with 300, Horatio's body jerked up, but there was still no pulse.

_"Come on, Horatio, don't do this to me, please don't die... fight!"_ Calleigh thought as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Charging 300... Clear!" The Doctor said.

Horatio's body jerked up again, stills no pulse.

"His vitals are dropping doctor." One of the nurses said.

"Okay, charging 360... Clear!"

Still no pulse, Calleigh started getting really freaked out, Horatio was dying, and he was dying without knowing how she felt, without knowing that she loved him.

"Charging 360 again... clear!" The doctor said once again.

"He´s got a pulse!" The nurse said and everybody sighed.

Calleigh, who had been looking down at the floor practically the whole time, now looked up as she heard the beeping sound from the heart monitor, Horatio wasn´t going to die.

Just then Alexx ran up to Calleigh and hugged her.

"He almost died." Calleigh said.

"Its okay sweetie, he wouldn´t do that to you." Alexx said.

Calleigh and Alexx walked to the waiting room and after a while the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Stevenson and I'm in charge of Lt. Caine, he got us a little scared when his heart stopped beating, but he´s got a good pulse now." He said.

"How is he?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, he has four broken ribs, many internal bleedings, especially in his head, he´s broken three fingers and has a lot of deep wounds on his back and arms, those wounds are filled with glass, he also had something pierced through his foot and that wound is slightly infected, but he´s going to be fine, he is responding well to the medication and we will operate on him in about fifteen minutes."

"Can we see him?" Calleigh asked.

"No, you can however look through the window, ICU room seven."

Calleigh and Alexx walked to ICU room seven, Horatio had all sorts of tubes attached to his body, and he had a tube down his throat.

"He´s in a coma right now, but hopefully he´ll wake up in only a couple of days." Doctor Stevenson said.

Calleigh and Alexx smiled, he was going to be okay.

**-I-**

Frank hung up his phone, he had just got a call from Alexx, and Alexx had told him everything about Horatio´s condition.

He walked into one the rooms were Horatio had been held in before he escaped to find the phone. Eric was taking photos of some blood on the floor and Ryan placed a big piece of glass with blood on it in a plastic bag.

"Hey, I just got a call from Alexx, when they first got to the ER his heart stopped beating, but they got him back." Frank said.

"That's great!" Eric said.

"Yeah, he has four broken ribs, three broken fingers and internal bleedings, especially in his head, deep wound with glass in them on his back and arms, something has also pierced his foot, but what it is I don't know." He said.

"It could be this." Ryan said, showing them the big piece of glass.

"Yeah, looks like it." Eric said.

"Well, the surgery will take at least five hours." Frank said.

"Well, were soon finished here and after that we´ll drive to the hospital." Eric said and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I´ll do the same."

"By the way, can you call Natalia and see if she found anything on that Pedro guy?" Eric asked as Frank was about to leave.

"Yeah, sure."

Frank walked out of the house, he needed some fresh air, that house made him feel sick and he hated being in it.

He called Natalia.

"Yeah, he has long rap sheet than what-ever-file you guys were looking in showed, he´s been in jail for eight years for beating his wife and her brother, he got out two years ago, this guy is violent as hell, he has also made threats against a large number of people." Natalia said.

"How many people?" Frank asked.

"Well 85 people. Alexx called me about Horatio, how are you guys doing?"

"Good, we found some good evidence, how is the search on Pedro going?"

"Some people say that they´ve seen his car near Calle Ocho, some uniforms are looking for him there."

"Good, you should take some rest, you sound tired."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to go to the hospital, I guess I´ll see you there?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Natalia hung up, she was in the locker room, and she was so glad that Horatio was still alive, of course everybody was.

As soon as everybody found out he was missing, they started going crazy and running around, the lab had been a mess until they all heard that he had been found.

Now it was so silent in the lab, most people had gone home.

She took her jacket and left.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Alexx were sitting in the café, when Natalia walked in, they all hugged.

"So, how are you doing?" Natalia asked as she sat down at the table with them.

"Good and you?" Alexx asked.

"Good, I found out that this Pedro guy has made threats towards 85 people and he´s been in jail for eight years." Natalia said.

"What did he do?" Calleigh asked.

"He beat his wife, now ex-wife and her brother; he got out of jail about two years ago." She said.

"Wow, violent guy." Said Alexx, good job.

"Thanks, so any new news on Horatio yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Calleigh said.

Suddenly Alexx started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just started thinking about old memories, Calleigh do you remember that time Horatio fell into a bathtub filled with cow excrement?" Alexx said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Calleigh said and burst out in laughter.

"Tell me about it." Natalia said.

"We were at a house investigating a murder and Horatio and Frank were walking around following some blood trail." Alexx said.

"And what nobody knew was that Frank, Alexx and Speed had set this whole thing up, it was Horatio's birthday and they decided to do something fun, so they made sure to leave a big pool of blood on the floor, just at the spot where the floor was very weak, and when Horatio stepped on it, he fell down in a bathtub full of cow shit!" Calleigh said and now all three women were laughing out loud.

"Now, the cow shit wasn´t supposed to be there, but when we had ordered syrup, some jerk messed it up and we got cow shit, and we didn´t know that until Horatio fell into it!" Alexx said.

"Oh my god, haha, what did he say?" Natalia asked.

"Well, he spent the rest of the day chasing Frank and Speed, he got revenge of course." Alexx said.

"What did he do?" Natalia asked.

"He took some of that shit and placed in a bucket over the door to Speed´s lab, and then you understand what happened to Speed, Frank had seven needles stuck to his butt after sitting down on his chair." Alexx said.

They all laughed, they laughed so hard that tears started rolling down their cheeks.

"Okay, somebody better tell me what's so funny?" Eric asked, suddenly standing in the café.

"Oh, just old memories." Calleigh said and giggled.

Eric smiled and sat down with them, after a few seconds Ryan and Frank sat down as well.

Now of course there was one person missing at that moment, but he was ok and that made them feel ok.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: **

**When I started writing this chapter I remembered that I had practically forgotten Natalia, so I had to put her in this chapter and figure out something that she could have been doing when all the others were at the crime scene and at the hospital, Haha, wow, I think that maybe I should make her appear more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Horatio had been found, he was in a coma. The first twelve hours after the surgery had been hard to go through, his body hadn´t responded to any medication and his pulse had been very low, but it was better now.

Eric was on his way towards Horatio´s room, he was going to tell him what he meant for him, even if Horatio wasn´t awake, Eric was sure that deep inside himself he would hear him. In about an hour Eric had to be at the lab so he walked fast down the hallway. He opened the door to Horatio´s room, it always made him sad to see all the tubes connected to Horatio´s body, and especially the tube down his throat, uncomfortable, Eric always thought when he saw it.

He took a chair and sat down on Horatio´s left side, his back towards the small windows in the room.

"Hey H, it's me Eric, I thought I´d come here before my shift starts. He said, I'm here to tell you something important, I know that you´re not awake and maybe the best thing would be to tell you when you´re awake, but... I just have to do it now; I'm sure that deep inside yourself you can hear me." Eric sighed_._

_"Don't be nervous Eric, it's not like he can answer back and say that he doesn´t feel the same, come on do it, no one is here to disturb you."_ He thought and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Growing up I´ve always been told to take over my father's business and when I refused to, he and my mother turned their backs on me and refused to talk to me, they still refuse to talk to me, even after so many years... my father was never there for me and I always wished I had another father than him. A few years ago I found that person; I found the man I wished would have been my real father." Eric could feel tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm crying hehe, I always am when I talk about things that are important to me... when I'm talking about my feelings, anyway... you are the father I always wanted and you might not see me as a son, but... I... this is how I feel and I want you to know that, because this isn´t the first time you´ve been seriously injured and probably not the last and I don´t want you to die without knowing this, so now you know... you´re like a dad to me."

Eric wiped the tears away and stood up, he sighed, happy that he had said it.

He left quietly and went to work.

**-I-**

Ryan had been processing Horatio´s clothes and he had found a picture of Calleigh sleeping in the lab, he walked into ballistics and found Calleigh shooting a gun.

He didn´t want to disturb her so he waited for her to finish, after a while she took off her ear protection and turned around seeing Ryan.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not so long, I didn´t want to disturb you so I waited." He said.

"Okay, that's nice of you, so what brings you here?"

"This." He said and showed her the picture.

"Who took this? Where did you find it?" She asked taking the picture.

"I found it in Horatio´s back pocket, I was processing his clothes and it fell out, I figured I´d show it to you, I think he took it." Ryan said and smiled as Calleigh shined up and smiled so much that her face would soon explode.

"Thank you Ryan." She said, "Does it need any processing?"

"No, you can take it." He said and left Calleigh with her thoughts.

_"Now maybe she´ll tell him how she feels"_ He thought and walked back to his lab.

Calleigh couldn´t stop smiling, if he had taken it and kept it in his pocket, it probably meant that he liked her a lot, maybe even loved her.

She grabbed her jacket and decided to take an early lunch at the hospital.

**-I-**

Calleigh sat down beside Horatio, he didn´t have a tub down his throat anymore, and it had been replaced with tube in his nostrils.

She was holding the photo, she had never liked photos of herself, but she liked this one.

"Hey handsome, Ryan gave me this, it's a photo of me sleeping, and if I'm correct it's from when you found me sleeping in the lab, you took the photo didn´t you handsome." She said and kissed his hand.

"I love you handsome, I´ve never met someone I loved more than you and I know that you can´t hear me right now, but I´ll tell you this again when you wake up, I guess we could call this preparation. If Alex was here right now she´d scream of joy, she always told me to make a move at you, but I'm a little bit of a chicken and I never worked up the courage to tell you how I felt... it's easy doing it now when you´re in a coma, please wake up handsome, let me see those baby blue eyes!" She said kissing his hand once more.

_"Why am I kissing his hand, I should be kissing his mouth."_ She thought and laughed a little.

"Well, I´ll have to work up the courage to tell you this when you´re awake, I´ll always love you handsome, I love you with my hole heart." She said and kissed him on his lips.

She started to walk to the door, when she heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Now that's the sweetest thing I´ve ever heard anyone say to me." Horatio said with a low voice, but it was enough for Calleigh to hear.

She ran back to him and kissed him hard.

He groaned as she placed her hands on his ribs.

"Oh sorry." She said, she had totally forgotten that he was injured.

"It's okay sweetheart... Calleigh did you mean what you said?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, and I understand if you don´t..." She was cut off by him as he pulled her face down for another kiss.

"I do feel the same, I love you too." He said and they kissed some more.

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Horatio had woken up, there was still no sign of Pedro.

Natalia was on her way towards Frank, the team had discovered that Pedro had a quite violent cousin in Miami, he was probably hiding there, but all they had was three different names that the cousin used and he wasn´t in AFIS or anything else, they had heard of him through some anonymous sources on the streets.

"Hey Frank, have you got anything new on Pedro or the cousin?" Natalia asked.

"I got an address to one of the names that the cousin is using, but some officers has told me that the address doesn´t exist." He said.

"What´s the address?"

"Wilson street 102, but Wilson street ends at 98, so its a fake address."

"Damn, haven´t you gotten anything else?"

"No, sorry, but Im going to talk to H at lunch, I haven´t heard his version of what happend yet."

"I hope you get to hear it before Stetler."

"Yeah I will, Captain Malcome has told Stetler to back off, he knows that Stetler and H don´t exactly like each other and they will only fight."

"Good."

Natalia left, it was very frustrating to have nothing at all, they had the glas from Horatio´s foot with a fingerprint that matches Pedro and Pedro´s shoe prints on the floor and fingerprints on the phone, everything they´ve found either matched Horatio or Pedro, but they had nothing that could tell them were Pedro was, and they coulnd´t trace any phone calls from the phone, even getting fingerprint from it was hard, it had been burned and the only fingerprint came from a small part of the cable.

Natalia hoped that maybe Horatio would be able to tell them something.

**-I-**

Ryan was listening at music from his ipod, he was waiting for some evidence from a stabbing case to be processed.

Ryan usually started dancing when he was listening to music and everybody laughed at him, he looked so goofy.

As always Ryan was dancing now and singing a little to, Eric stood behind him trying ti hide his laughter.

After a while Ryan turned around and saw Eric.

"Hey, eh... I was just... dancing a little." Ryan said blushing.

"Yeah, I saw that, maybe you should try out for _"So you think you can dance"_." Eric said giggling.

"Yeah, right."

It was clearly a joke, not that Ryan had ever thought about trying out for "So you think you can dance", he couldn´t dance infront of people, maybe sing, but definetly not dance.

"So what are you doing then?" Eric asked.

"Just testing a piece of clothing, hopefully it will be my victims blood on it." Ryan said.

"Isn´t Valera supposed to be doing that?"

"Yes, but she called in sick today."

"Oh okay."

"Hey guys, I got mail for you Wolfe." The mail guy said walking in, he had been hired two weeks ago.

"Hey, thanks." Ryan said taking his mail.

It was a small envelope and when Ryan opened it he was stunned, it was small piece of paper with some words written on it.

"Ryan, what´s it say?" Eric asked, smiling at Ryans reaction.

"Eric... H has got protection right? Outisde his room at the hospital, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Read."

Eric read the note, the words "_It isn´t over yet, the red head will have to pay" _were written on the note.

"How is he planning on getting revenge? I mean, every cop in Miami knows what Pedro looks like." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but remember his cousin, nobody knows what he looks like, and maybe he isn´t planning on getting revenge when H is in the hospital." Eric said.

"Yeah, I´ll call Tripp."

"And I´ll dust this for prints."

Eric walked to his lab and Ryan called Tripp.

"Dont worry, Ryan, Im almost at the hospital, Im gonna talk to H." Tripp said.

"Good."

"Yeah, I´ll have the officers outside checking every nurse and doctor that are on their way into H´s room."

"Great, thanks Tripp, bye."

Suddenly all the joy everybody had felt when Horatio had woken up was now gone, Ryan called Nat, Alexx and Calleigh and told them as well.

**-I-**

"Hey H." Frank said as he sat down next to Horatio´s bed

"Hey." Horatio said with a low voice, all the medication made him tired.

"Well, I guess you know why Im here, I need to you to tell me what happend."

Alexx was in the room as well, ready to stop Frank at any moment.

"Yeah, okay. Horatio said, I was on my way to work and was about to get into my car when someone hit me in the head, then I woke up a room in that house."

"Okay, about what time did you leave your house?"

"Around 07:30."

"Okay, what did Pedro do to you?"

"He... he dragged me out in the hallway... it was glas all over the floor, he uh... he hit me with chains and if I tried to crawl away he would... he would drag me across the floor."

"Okay... eh... we found a large piece of glas that matches the wound on you foot, we also found his and your fingerprints on it, did you pull the glas out yourself?"

"Yes, I had to get to the phone so I had to pull it out, but Pedro was the one that pressed it through my foot."

Frank and Alexx winched at the thought of that.

"Did he ever use the phone?" Frank asked.

"Yes, but I couldn´t hear what he was saying."

"Okay, well... uh, today Ryan got a note with the words "It isn´t over yet, the read head will have to pay" and we think that Pedro will send his cousin to kill you, nobdy knows what the cousin looks like, we got three different names that the cousin uses and a fake adress, did it ever come another guy to the house?"

"No, sorry."

"Its okay, anyway the officers outside will be checking everyone who are planning on walking in here."

"Good, thank you." Horatio said yawning.

"Anytime, but you should go back to sleep, so I´ll see you later." Frank said.

"Yeah bye."

Alexx said goobye as well and she and Frank left the room.

"Frank?" Alexx said.

"Yeah?"

"Even if the officers will be checking everyone, they wont know when its the cousin who is here to kill Horatio."

"I know, but I don´t want to worry H, its the last thing he needs, I´ll make sure that one of the officers always follow the doctor or nurse into the room and follow their every move." He said and he and Alexx left the hospital.

**-I-**

Nurse Bradley Ludlow walked towards Lt. Caine´s room, the two officers outisde stopped him.

"Sir, let us see your identification." One of the officers said.

"Yes, of course."

Bradley showed them his indentification.

"Okay, mr Ludlow, I´ll be wathcing your every move inside the room, okay?" Officer Peters said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Bradley and Peters walked inside the room, Lt. Caine was asleep.

"So what are you going to do?" Officers Peters asked as Ludlow didn´t move.

"Im going to give him some pain killers, but first I have to remove a big problem."

"What sort of problem?"

Bradley didn´t answer, instead he took out a needle and stuck in Officer Peters neck.

"You... you are my problem." Bradley said as Peters slowly closed his eyes, and fell to the floor.

Bradley walked towars Lt. Caines bed.

"So Lt. Caine its time for your medication, you see a smuggled my gun to the locker room a couple of days ago, and today I went to get it, to be able to kill you. Its said isn´t it, that the hospital doesn´t have metal detectors?" Bradley said as he took out his gun and put a silencer on it.

"It is also sad that the officers outside didn´t serach for any guns on me, they never for once, thought about the possibilty that I could have a gun with me, they sure train you people at MDPD well, don´t they."

Horatio was still asleep, so Bradley shaked him, waking him up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty! Nice to see you, Im nurse Ludlow."

Bradley put his hand over Horatio´s mouth and showed him his gun.

"This is a gun with a silencer and this gun will fire away three bullets, right into you body, now with orders from your friend Pedro, Im not going to shoot you in the head, even though that is a faster death, but he want´s you to suffer."

Bradley pointed to the gun close to Horatio´s heart and fired, Horatio jerked up, Bradley´s hand over his mouth muffled Horatio´s scream, Bradley moved the gun down and shot Horatio in his abdomen, Bradley fired the third bullet only a few centimeters away from the first bullet hole.

"That felt good, didn´t it, well have a nice day and I´ll guess you´ll see me in another life, bye bye."

Bradlye quickly walked out of the room as officers Peter started to wake up, the other officer outside was just on his way back from the café and rushed into Horatio´s room, he saw blood gushing out from three bullet holes in Horatio´s body and called for a nurse.

Soon Doctor Stevenson and three nurses were trying to stop the blood flow.

The officers called Tripp and told him what had happend.

"He´s losing to much blood!" One of the nurses said.

"Damnit! I need three bags of blood and get a OR room ready!" Stevenson said.

"He´s in cardiac arrest!" The nurse called.

"Get the paddles charged!" Stevens said and started doing chest compressions.

He charged with 300, but nothing happend, still no pulse.

Stevenson kept on doing chest compressions and charging with 300 four more times, before chargin with 360.

"Come on! Dont die on me now!" Stevenson said.

Horatio still didn´t have a pulse and his vital signs were dropping fast.

Stevenson charged with 360 again. Still no pulse.

_**TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: okay, this chapter starts in the lab, just before the team finds out that Horatio has been shot. All the addresses are made up by me, LOL.**

"Check this out." Eric said as he walked into the break room were Calleigh, Ryan and Nat were sitting, taking a break.

Calleigh took the paper, read it and then handed it to Ryan and Nat.

"Okay, what is it about this Melissa Custo?" Calleigh asked.

"That´s Pedro's mother." Eric said.

"Really?" Ryan asked, surprised that they hadn´t found her earlier.

"Yeah, but she never had any custody over Pedro, he was only living with his father, though she did visit him a lot, but over the past fifteen years she has changed her name four times, that's why she was so hard to find." Eric said.

"How did you find her?" Ryan asked.

"Well she was convicted for robbery in 1987 in China, thanks to a good lawyer she was released four years later, I simply decided to check foreign criminal records and luckily Pedro's DNA matched Melissa´s." Eric said.

"Okay, this is great! Do you know where she lives?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, Camden Street 57, I'm going to call frank and tell him to bring her here." Eric said and picked up his phone, just then it started ringing and Eric saw on display that it was Frank who called.

"Delco." He said.

"Yeah, Eric, we got a huge problem! H has been shot!" Frank said on the other end.

"What?"

"I'm at the hospital right now; he just went into cardiac arrest, get here quickly!"

"On our way." Eric said hanging up.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong with Horatio.

"H has been shot."

"Oh my god!" Calleigh said as they all started walking towards the parking garage.

"Eric what's his condition?" Nat asked.

"He's in cardiac arrest."

They all drove in the same car and Calleigh started crying, why now? When he was starting to get better? For once she actually wished that some unknown would have been shot instead, an awful thought, but she wouldn´t be able live without Horatio, she loved him so much.

**-I-**

Frank had tears in his eyes when they met him.

"They´ve been working on him for twelve minutes, if he doesn´t get a pulse soon they´re going to stop." He said and they all watched in horror as Horatio´s body jerked up as the doctor pressed on the paddles.

"400... clear!" They heard Doctor Stevenson say. Still no pulse.

They could see Alexx come running towards them, Frank had called her as well, she too had tears in her eyes, but Calleigh was the one who was really crying, Alexx was holding her.

"Alright, let's try three more times." Stevenson said.

He pressed the paddles again, nothing.

He did chest compressions and then the paddles again, still nothing.

"Last time." He said.

First he did chest compressions and everybody watched at the heart monitor as Stevenson for the last time pressed the paddles.

Beep, beep, beep! He had a pulse!

"We got a pulse!" Stevenson said and looked at the team, their faces shined up.

Calleigh hugged Alexx, she had never been happier in her life.

The nurses rolled Horatio to the OR and Stevenson stopped to talk to the team.

"Well, he´s lucky." He said.

"Yeah he is, how many times was he shot?" Alexx asked.

"Three times, two of the bullets are very close to his heart, so the surgery will be very risky and will probably take a while." Stevenson said.

"Alright, thank you doctor." Alexx said and they all sat down.

Eric told Frank what they had found, Alexx told them to talk to the mother, and there was nothing for them to do at the hospital right now anyway.

Alexx would call as soon as she and Calleigh heard something, Calleigh was so shaken that she couldn´t work for the moment.

**-I-**

Melissa Custo was slightly angry at being taken to the police station, she didn´t really like police stations and gave both Frank and Eric a death glare.

"Melissa Custo, mother of Pedro Moreno who you might know is guilty of attempted murder." Frank said.

"Yes, I know that. He came to me for protection but I'm tired of protecting him and his stupid cousin Ramon." She said.

"Ramon what?" Eric asked.

"Ramon Roberto Tívo, a real asshole, pardon my language, he and Pedro have always been partners in crime, everything from breaking and entering to battery and I always gave them a hideaway, but no more." She said and looked as if she was proud over herself for throwing her son out of her house.

"Is Pedro with Ramon?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he probably is."

"Does Ramon look like this?" Frank asked, showing her a phantom picture that they got from the officers testimonies.

"Yeah, that's him. Where did you get this?"

"From two officers that was guarding Lt. Caine at Miami Dade Memorial, Ramon shot Lt. Caine three times, only one and a half hour ago."

"Wasn´t the officers supposed to guard this Caine person?" She asked snobbishly.

"Listen lady! An officer might die because of your son and his cousin, now if there is anything you know that could be helpful for us, tell us!" Eric said getting angrier every second that passed.

"Alright, all I know is that Pedro is with Ramon." She said giving Eric another death glare.

"Where does Ramon live?" Frank asked.

"East Friars Copse."

"Friars copse, hmm... okay, what number?" Frank asked.

"Well, I think the street name is Barney Street 17 or maybe 22, I don't remember."

"Alright, thank you very much." Eric said and he and Frank left.

Frank sent a bunch of cops over to Barneys street and told them to check the houses with the number 17 and 22.

"Friars copse! Damn, that means that Pedro was hiding not far away from the house that we found H in." Eric said, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but now they are both getting caught and will spend the rest for their lives on jail." Frank said.

Eric, Ryan and Frank drove to Friars copse.

**-I-**

The officers burst through the door to house number 17 on Barneys street. Ryan and a few officers were doing the same thing in house 22. They quickly searched through the houses and found a sleeping Ramon in house 22. Ryan patted Ramon on his forehead holding his gun right under his chin.

"Wake up sleeping ugly motherfucker." Ryan said with a mocking voice.

Ramon opened one eye and when he saw all the cops he jumped up into sitting position.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Ramon said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Our problem? Our problem is that you almost killed my boss and friend today!" Ryan shouted.

"Ryan calm down." Frank said pulling Ramon up.

"Ramon Roberto Tívo you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Lt. Horatio Caine." Frank said reading Ramon his rights.

Ryan stepped outside, he couldn´t be in the same room as that creep. Eric patted him on his back.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, or well, I'm tired and worried about H."

"Yeah me too, but Alexx hasn´t called yet so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, I just want to pull the trigger and shoot that guy!"

"Me too, but we can't."

Eric left Ryan alone with his thoughts and saw two officers drive away with Ramon in the backseat.

"No sign of Pedro." Frank said.

"Damn." Eric said.

"We'll find him."

Eric took his kit and went inside to process the house, after a while Ryan had calmed down and went inside to help Eric. It didn´t take them long to discover where the body of Bradley Ludlow was, he was buried in the backyard of the house, but a little piece of his finger was sticking out of the ground.

"Now we got both Pedro and Ramon for one murder." Eric said.

"And one attempted murder each." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I hope they won't mind moving to a smaller place." Eric said smirking.

**-I-**

The surgery was over and Horatio was connected to tubes once again. Calleigh and Alexx looked at him through the window of ICU room 15, they weren´t allowed to go in, he was still too weak.

"I´ve got the bullets for you." Stevenson said giving Calleigh a plastic bag with three bullets.

"Thank you, I hope they match Ramon's gun." Calleigh said.

"So you found they guy who did this?" Stevenson asked.

"Yes, his name is Ramon Tívo, our colleagues arrested him almost two hours ago." Calleigh said.

"That's good... anyway, right now we are being very careful so we won't allow any visitors inside the room for 24 hours, he still needs to fight a lot and he needs some peace and quiet." Stevenson said.

"Okay, thank you." Alexx said.

"Listen, Alexx I have to get back and process these bullets." Calleigh said.

"I have to get back as well, I got bodies to cut in, especially Bradley Ludlow's body."

The two women left the hospital with Stevenson's promise to call them if anything happened.

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ramon looked like a scared child, he understood that he would never again be free; he would spend the rest of his life in jail. Ramon was so unlike Pedro, Ramon was tiny with short brown hair and he sure looked nicer then Pedro, but in the eyes of Eric and Frank he was someone they would happily put in the electric chair.

"You seem scared?" Frank said, are you?

"No." Ramon swallowed hard.

"No? Really, I mean because you do realize that you will spend the rest of your life in jail?" Frank smiled.

"Yes."

"Well the good thing is that we can cut you a deal and only charge you with the attempted murder of Lt. Caine and not the murder of Bradley Ludlow." Eric said.

"And what do you want in return?" Ramon asked.

"We want you to tell us where Pedro is." Frank said.

"I don't know where he is."

"Okay then, why did you shoot Lt. Caine?" Frank asked.

"Because Pedro said that Caine had to die and I was the only one who could kill him."

"And you couldn´t just say no?" Eric asked.

Ramon didn´t answer, of course he could have said no, he should have gone to the police when Pedro came to him asking for help, but instead he shot someone.

"I'm sorry." Ramon whispered.

"Yeah, well it's a little late for that, you should be lucky that Lt. Caine didn´t die." Eric said.

Frank nodded to an officer to take Ramon out, Horatio got out of surgery almost an hour ago, he was in a coma and the doctor's didn´t think he would survive the night, and if he did he might never wake up.

**-I-**

Ryan and Nat had been looking at some interesting evidence from Ramon's house, there were maps with some places hedged in and some notes with words like _"kill Caine"_ and _"Payback to the CSIs"_, Pedro really had a huge hatred towards them.

"Okay so I got two possible places that Pedro could be at or is on his way to." Nat said.

"What places?" Ryan asked.

"S: t Peters church and Weston harbor, Weston harbor is a very small place with lots of people."

"Yeah, but at S: t Peter's church he could hide for days, it is so big."

"Yes, so we should get over there."

"Wait, what about the other places?"

"Oh yeah, those, well they are too far away for him to go, the customs would recognize him."

"Yeah... okay, then let's go."

They left quickly and was soon joined by Eric, Frank and a lot of officers, they all started thinking about how to catch Pedro, if all of them would start running over S:t Peters cemetery or in the church Pedro would get away, the place was way too big for them to be able to surround him.

**-I-**

Calleigh was so frustrated, she wasn´t allowed to sit next to Horatio, he wasn´t allowed to have any visitors inside the room for 24 hours. She had gone back to the lab to try to work with some bullets but she just couldn´t, she had called Jeannie from the night shift and asked her to fill in for her, and she promised Jeannie she would return the favor.

Horatio reminded Calleigh of a kitten, he was so adorable when he was sleeping and for some reason the first thing that came to her mind was a kitten.

"CSI Duquesne I need to talk to you."

Calleigh turned around and saw IAB asshole Rick "Shitler" Stetler.

"Stetler, what can I do for you?" She asked trying not to blow his head off, why did he have to show up now, when she was so angry.

"Well, I'm just wondering if you know anything about what happened when Lt. Caine was shot." He asked carefully, he looked as if he was afraid of her.

"No, sorry I wasn´t here at the moment, but as you probably already know we have arrested the guy who did it."

"Yes I know that... eh... is there anyone on the team that knows where we could possibly find this Moreno guy?"

"Ask Ryan and Natalia, I don't know at the moment."

"Okay, you know, you shouldn´t spend so much time here, Horatio will never let you in to his life anyway, and he would be right not doing that, every time he loves someone they die."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you should try to find someone else that him, he is after all a man with a lot of death around him.2

Calleigh was speechless, it's not Horatio's fault that people kill his loved ones. Calleigh just wanted to take her gun and shoot Rick, but he left.

Though Rick was kind of right about one thing, Horatio wouldn´t open up to Calleigh easily and he would probably try to push her away in fear of being hurt.

Calleigh had never looked at Horatio and been thinking about if he was lonely or not, but he was, he had no one to go home to, Calleigh wanted to be that person, she wanted to hold him and she most of all wanted to kill "Shitler" at the moment, "Shitler" was a nickname that Speed had thought of, Speed had started saying it now and then and soon everybody in the lab called Stetler "Shitler" when he wasn´t around.

**-I-**

Pedro was sitting at the grave of his father; he was surrounded by almost thirty cops. They would try to approach him by using Natalia as mourning young woman. They knew Pedro probably had a weapon with him and he wouldn´t hesitate to use it.

They were just waiting for Nat to get ready.

But what the police didn't know was that Pedro had seen one of the rookies and he knew that the police was there, he had a butcher knife and he would use it if he had to.

_**TBC...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Natalia slowly approached Pedro. She had a bullet-proof vest on her, just in case Pedro decided to hurt her.

She sat down next to him. He didn´t look at her and he seemed nervous. He looked around himself as if he was searching for something, and this made Nat worried. What if he knew there were cops surrounding him? She hoped that he didn´t know as she didn´t want anyone to get hurt.

"Hi, Im Jessica." She said and held out her hand for him.

"Hi." He said, still not looking at her and ignoring her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"I´m just talking to my father."

"Oh, I´m sorry, maybe I should leave you alone?"

"No! Stay!"

Natalia nodded. He seemed even more nervous and he looked really pissed off.

"Oh shit, this can not end good" Nat thought and started to get up.

When Pedro saw Natalia getting up, he quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Natalia, holding a knife to her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nat asked.

"Shut up, bitch! I know you´re a cop and I know that Im surrounded by cops, but I will not go to jail." He said, pressing the knife hard against her neck.

Natalia could feel the blade against her skin and felt the blood running down her neck from a small wound. No one had thought about a neck guard and if Pedro refused to give up, she could end up having her throat cut.

Ryan and the officers knew they had to do something. They were waiting for the SWAT team to come, but it could be too late for Natalia.

Ryan decided to approach Pedro and Nat. He aimed his gun at Pedro and walked slowly towards him, stopping not to far away.

"Pedro, put the knife down." Ryan said.

"No way, I want a way out of here first." Pedro said, smirking.

"Well, we could always put you in a car and drive you to jail. That way you´d be out of here." Ryan tried.

"Ryan! This is not the time for jokes!" Nat cried.

"She´s right you know. Either you make sure that I can leave this cemetery without any cops following me or you will have to bury this woman." Pedro said.

Ryan felt panic creeping up on him. He needed someone to help him, and the best person to do that would be H, but he was in a coma at the moment.

Someone was probably gonna die today.

-I-

Eric was at the hospital with Calliegh, she was so worried that she hadn´t eaten for days, so they sat in the cafeteria.

"Don´t worry, Cal, he´ll make it." Eric said.

"But what if he never wakes up?" Calliegh worried.

"He will." Eric reassured her.

The doctors had given Horatio a 15 percent chance to wake up. It was low and they all knew that he might never wake up, but they had to keep their hopes up.

Eric´s phone started ringing, it was Frank.

" This is Eric." Eric said.

"Eric? Its Frank! We have a hostage situation.!" Frank cried.

"Where?"

"ST Peters Church, and he´s Nat as a hostage.!"

"Shit! Okay, I´m on my way."

"What is it? Calliegh asked."

"Nat´s being held hostage by Pedro!" Eric said.

Both Calliegh and Eric left the hospital and drove to ST Peters church.

-I-

Pedro was getting more nervous when he saw all the police cars around him. It was at least fifty cars and they weren´t gonna let him just walk out of here, that´s for sure.

If he killed the cop he was holding as hostage, he would definitely end up in the chair. If he didn´t kill her, he might get away with life without parole.

He wasn´t about to give up. He was gonna fight for his brother and either he or his hostage would die, maybe both of them would die.

"You know you´re in deep trouble right?" Nat said, trying to convince Pedro to give up.

"Yeah I know, if I kill you, I´ll end up in the chair and if I don´t, I´ll be in jail for the rest of my life." He said, tightening his grip around the knife.

"But isn´t life better then the chair or getting shot by cops?" Nat asked.

"No, either you or I will die today, you better hope that colleague of yours knows what he´s doing, he seems kind of lost." Pedro said.

Ryan did look lost. His face was pale and his eyes were fixed on the knife. He had never done something like this before. It would really be better if someone else was in his place, but Nat felt safer with a familiar face around her.

Pedro had told Ryan to go back a little and he couldn´t hear what was being said between Nat and Pedro.

The SWAT team was now about five minutes away.

-I-

Calliegh and Eric arrived at the time as SWAT, and they walked towards Frank.

"Is Ryan there to negotiate?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but it ain´t working, Pedro told him to go back a little and he can´t hear what they´re saying." Frank said.

"Did Pedro ask for anything?" Calliegh asked.

"Yeah, a way out of here without any cops following him." Frank said, "although I think he realized that it won´t happen."

Three guys from Swat went into three different positions, one of them behind Pedro, one infront of him and the third to Pedros left.

Luckily Pedro didn´t see any of this, all they had to do now was to get Pedro to give up in ten minutes or he would be shot.

"Listen Pedro, why don´t you let your hostage go? If you don´t, you will be shot. You would like to live wouldn´t you?" Ryan asked, moving closer to Pedro and Nat.

"Listen you idiot! Either you get the cops out of here, including yourself or this little beauty will die!" Pedro sacreamed, slightly cutting Nat on the side of her neck.

Before Ryan could answer back, a shot ran through the air and the bullet went right into Pedro´s skull, and as he fell, he cut Natalia, missing her carotid artery with only a few millimeters.

The cut was deep enough to cover the left side of Natalias neck with blood, Ryan rushed to her side and pressed his hand against her wound.

"Ryan its okay, its only superficial." She said.

"Yeah, well you need to get to a hospital." Ryan said, walking with her towards the waiting ambulance.

The paramedics drove Nat to the hospital.

Calliegh followed closely behind in her hummer, Eric, Ryan and Frank stayed at the cemetery.

"Finally." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, if he would have given up I would happily put him in the chair." Frank said.

"Me too, by they way, did anyone call Alex and told her about this?" Eric asked.

"No, I don´t think so." Frank said.

"She going to be pissed at you Frank. Eric said´ giggling, as he and Ryan started walking towards their cars, laughing at Frank terrified face.

He had never seen Alex really pissed off, and she didn´t like to be held back when someone in the team was in danger.

"What do you mean? She can´t be that mad can she?" Frank asked running after Ryan and Eric.

"No, no, she just might try to kill you with a scalpel or cut you so much that no one will recognize you. Eric said.

!I have a gun! I could just shoot her." Frank tried.

"Well, she might not get back at you today. She might wait a few weeks, so just be alert."

Eric said, making Ryan laugh so much that tears started coming from his eyes.

-I-

Nat sat at on a bed with a bandage around her neck, and a nurse was on her way to get the discharge papers, Calliegh sat on a chair next to the bed.

"You know, you were very good at keeping your calm at the cemetery." Calliegh said.

"Thanks, I just tried to remember everything that I´ve been taught."

"Good... Alex is on her way over, she will probably kill Frank for not telling her that you were in danger."

"Well, its not only Franks fault, Eric could have called."

"Oh don´t worry, she will kill him too, she´s just gonna make them believe that they´re safe and when they don´t expect anything, she´ll have her revenge."

Nat laughed, both she and Calliegh knew that Alex always looked out for them and she just didn´t want to be kept outside the team, Horatio was exactly the same way.

Horatio, neither Nat nor Calliegh had thought about him for a while.

"How´s Horatio doing?" Nat asked.

"Just fine, though we cant visit him until tomorrow, we can only stand outside the room and watch." Calliegh said.

"Its amazing that he survived being shot. " Natalia said.

Calliegh nodded.

It was amazing, she hoped she was one of the reasons to why he kept fighting for his life.

Pretty soon Calliegh and Natalia were joined by Frank, Alex, Eric and Ryan. They all sat in the cafeteria, drinking coffee, and talking about all sorts of things.

-I-

Calliegh sat next to Horatios bed, it had been five days since Pedro had been shot, Nat was doing fine, and she just wanted to take the bandage off of her neck. She had to wear it for at least another two weeks.

Horatio had an oxygen mask on his face. The doctors had told Calliegh that he had opened his eyes for just four seconds that morning. She was talking to him, hoping that he would open his eyes again.

"Handsome, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen is your eyes. They´re magic, and I wonder if you could just do me a little favor by open them just for a second. It would make me so happy."

Calliegh sighed. She had been saying similar stuff for about ten minutes now and it didn´t seem to work.

"Everyone in the lab misses you. We´re all doing fine now that the case is closed, but we miss seeing you walking in the hallway... I miss you coming in to ballistics and I miss your voice, I..."

Calliegh stopped when she felt Horatio squeeze her hand. It was a light squeeze but it gave Calliegh a smile that could split her face.

Slowly Horatio opened his eyes a little and looked at Calliegh. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, handsome. I know you´re tired, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you better get well soon or I´ll start crawling on the walls." Calliegh said.

Horatio´s smile grew wider and he nodded slightly. Calliegh kissed him on his forehead. Now that she had seen his beautiful blue eyes, she knew everything was going to be okay.

_The End_

**AN:** I had alot of trouble to write this chapter, I didn´t know how to write the whole hostage situation in a good way. From now on I have a beta, Queen Sunstar!D thank you very much for wanting to be my beta!DD


End file.
